A Hole Lotta Love (LMF version)
We begin with Dandelion and Bowtie walking through the park. While Dandelion taps out the ashes in her pipe, Bowtie wanders over to a broken down well. Dandelion sees this and barely manages to save Bowtie from falling in. Dandelion tells Bowtie to stay where she is, then follow Bowtie's gaze over to Cro-Marmot's ice cream truck. When Dandelion turns back around, however, Bowtie is gone, leaving only her bowtie behind. Dandelion, fearing for the worst, begins tossing a rope down the well in hopes that Bowtie would grab on, coming up empty every time, until she drops it. Dandelion runs over to a picnic table where Patrick Star, Smarty, and Wavey are reading and eating, demanding help. Smarty gets an idea, smiles, and they all go to his workshop where the group begins working on a device, drawing up plans and welding metal. Patrick, meanwhile, spends the entire time eating cans of beans, forcing him to run to a nearby outhouse. The next day, Smarty's creation, a large drill machine, crashes out of the workshop. They begin burrowing underground, but Wavey is instantly killed when a small glass bubble he rides in is crushed against the ground. Dandelion takes the map out of Wavey's dead hands, but is shocked to learn that the map Wavey drew up is nothing more than scribbles. Dandelion and Smarty stop and ask Handy, who just finished laying some underground pipes, for directions to the well. Handy explains how to get there, pointing as he does. Due to his lack of hands, however, Dandelion can't understand where Handy is telling them to go. After Handy gets mad and yells at Dandelion for the confusion, Dandelion and Smarty leave, destroying Handy's pipes in the process. Poisonous gas begins seaping out through the pipes and Handy, unable to turn off the gas, falls down dead. Dandelion and Smarty begins fighting over the steering wheel, causing them to burrow in random directions and jump out of the ground in several places. The fin of the machine emerges in the middle of a road and begins chasing Flamey, who juggles while riding his unicycle. Flamey pedals away in fear, eventually relaxing when the fin goes back underground. He looks up to see, however, that Cuddles is driving straight at him. Flamey braces himself for the impact, when the fin reemerges and cuts Cuddles' car (and Cuddles himself) in half, leaving Flamey unharmed. Half of Cuddles' car knocks down garbage cans in front of Conker's house. He opens a window and looks out, shocked at the damage. As Dandelion and Smarty continue their struggles for control of the vehicle, the steering wheel breaks off. The machine pops out of the ground and goes back underground, the force of the impact causing Flamey to fly up in the air. He lands perfectly and throws the three balls he's juggling at the door to Conker's house. When Conker comes outside, Flamey tries in vain to explain to Conker what happened when Conker shakes his head and does not know what Flamey is talking about. The fin suddenly comes by and slices off the front part of Conker's house, causing it to fall forward on Conker and Flamey. They run away and the windows of the house end up falling over them. Flamey is unhurt as he is under the window that Conker opened earlier. Conker, however, is not so lucky, he is sliced to pieces from the glass of the other window. Smarty and Dandelion try to replace the steering wheel on the controls, but the drill hits an underground wall of concrete. The drill becomes stationary as it's lodged in the concrete, but, because it's still activated, the rest of the machine begins spinning at a fast rate. Dandelion manages to get to the controls, while numerous cans of beans fly out of a cupboard and begin bouncing around. They pierce Smarty numerous times and when Dandelion finally manages to stop the machine, half of Smarty's body is missing. Back at the well, Bowtie comes skipping by with an ice cream in his hand to retrieve her bowtie, having never fallen in the well in the first place. The machine begins driving towards Bowtie, but Dandelion is concerned that Bowtie might get run over by it. She goes to the top of the machine, where Wavey was earlier, and tosses an anchor to stop the machine. Flamey, now out of breath and slowing down, ends up getting his head crushed by the anchor. The machine stops just short of running over Bowtie, but Dandelion accidentally knocks Bowtie down the well when he opens the door. Sighing, Dandelion goes back underground to search for Bowtie. The drill reemerges, however, under the outhouse Patrick is in, shredding him to death. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes Category:Articles in need of images